


I've Got You

by Teeneedratini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeneedratini/pseuds/Teeneedratini
Summary: Aziraphale is staying the night with Crowley, the night after Armageddon is stopped. Crowley likes his sleep, but the angel misses his bookshop. Crowley comes to comfort.





	I've Got You

This sleeping thing was for the birds, decided Aziraphale.

He’d given it his best shot. He really had. Laying here on the black leather couches of Crowley’s upscale London flat.

Aziraphale sighed. He was used to waiting, in fact, he’d gotten pretty good at it during his time living among the humans. There were several nights were he’d had nothing to do, so, he’d pass the time the best way he could think of. By reading.

He thought of his bookshop, and his heart sank. To some it was stuffy, and old. A relic of the past that didn’t keep up with the ever changing Soho. But it was his home. He felt safe there, and proud of his collections. They weren’t just signatures, they were memories of some of the most wonderful, brilliant, charismatic people that Aziraphale had come to meet. 

But time moved so quickly. Most of the authors had faded quietly into forgotten recesses of history. Aziraphale sank a bit deeper into the couch resting his head against the back pillow. It felt unused. Who knows how long Crowley had had it, but it might as well have been brand new.

The room was dark, and felt a bit like an upscale hotel. It wasn’t unwelcoming, just different than what he was used to. Aziraphale truly appreciated Crowley’s kindness, but he couldn’t really understand the demon’s love of sleep.

When he closed his eyes, he just felt scared. Sad. He had no idea where he belonged in this world anymore, and he certainly didn’t have a place in Heaven.

“You know, Angel…” came a voice from the darkness. “I can hear you moving around and sighing from upstairs. Everything alright?”

“Oh, Crowley! I’m so sorry. Y… yes. Everything is fine.” His eyes met those of the lean figure leaning casually in the doorway. “Just not used to this whole sleeping business. It’s not something I’m used to but I’ll get the hang of it. Nothing to worry about.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Came Crowley’s reply. It was stern, but sympathetic. “I’m sorry about the bookshop. Truly, I am.” 

Leaving the lights off, he motioned for Aziraphale to move over a bit, which the angel did, albeit a bit awkwardly. Crowley sat next to him, and for a few too-long-for-comfort moments, neither said anything. Aziraphale’s throat tightened a bit when he realized Crowley was waiting for him to talk.

“It’s odd, you know. I’ve really only ever had two constants in my time. That bookshop, and well… you, Crowley.” Aziraphale tried his best, but he couldn’t help a small sniff. “These humans seem to live and die so quickly. And all we can really do is watch. They can be so stupid sometimes, but so smart. Those books were legacies, and it was my honor to keep them safe. Remembered.”

He looked up toward the ceiling, blinking a few times, then closed his eyes and steadied himself. When his eyes met Crowley’s serpentine orbs again, he seemed more collected.

“I really do appreciate your kindness during all of this Crowley. If I’m a burden, I can get a taxi. I can —-“

“When I turned the corner and saw your shop in flames…” Crowley started, “I was so scared. Gave the firefighters a good scare as well, when I ran in, calling out for you. If I’m honest, for a few moments, the armageddon didn’t matter. Heaven and hell didn’t matter. I thought I’d lost you.” 

Aziraphale gasped when the demon’s warm hand enclosed on his, stroking his thumb comfortingly. 

“I didn’t think to try to save anything, and for that, I’m sorry. I’ll help you rebuild, Angel. We’ll drive across the country, looking for rare books. Just me and you.” Crowley squeezed his hand, reassuringly, not letting go. “And I promise. I know it’s not your idea of home, but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say. His mind raced, and the only thing he could think to do was sit a little straighter and bring himself closer to Crowley, snuggling into him. Crowley seemed to relax a bit, and wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s back.

“You’re stuck with me now, you know. We’ve tackled the Four Horseman, the Antichrist, and Armageddon side by side. We’ll make it through this. I promise.”

Once again, silence settled over the flat. Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still smell the smell of the new leather, but this time, he could smell Crowley too. It’d become one of his favorite scents. It was just as much home as his bookshop. Without meaning to, he drifted off. Something that was not usual by any means. 

“C’mon.” Said Crowley, tenderly rubbing Aziraphale’s back. “There’s room for another in my room. If you’d like. It’s much more comfortable than the couch.” 

Crowley stood up slowly and offered Aziraphale his hand, which he took. By the next morning, Aziraphale thought he’d finally understood sleeping and why Crowley liked it so much. It was something that he could get used to, and did, wrapped in the arms of the man who had become home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! Any feedback welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
